Increasing amounts of data are processed and transferred across the Internet. Analyzing this data can be complex and time-consuming, given the massive amount of data and the various types of data to be analyzed. The complexity of the analysis may be further increased due to issues with storage of data from numerous sources. For example, the various types of data from these numerous sources may need to be translated to a homogenous type before being stored in an individual data storage system for analysis.